User blog:Swimswimfruit/Owari's Declaration of War
The Force, the elite squad with a huge army behind it has finally become stable. It's been one week since the meeting, and the time when Magnus ordered the crew to split up, and for everyone to go on their assignments. Magnus himself is seen on a ship he rented. It's day, a cloudy day at that, and no sun can be seen, as well as no islands either. The rest of the crew are inside the ship, waiting for the arrival of the ship to the next destintion. Magnus: I need...to concentrate. Some time passes...Suddenly, Magnus feels something huge coming, and immidelty stands up, draws one sword, and with an Batojutsu -a slash that comes from unseathign the sword- he sends a flying slash towards the heavens. Two giant pieces of rocks fall into the ocean, slashed away and moved from their original trajector, aiming at the ship. From the giant boulder, a silluet jumps off, right as the slash is about to hit, and lands on the Ship. He is wearing a white, open poukamise with the sleeves rolled up the the elbow, dark jeans, and his maniacal grin cannot even be contained. Two waves of insane Haoshoku Haki crash into one another, not touching the ship, but splitting the sea beneath them in two. Magnus: Guessed thath something like this would happen. Owari: Yo, Jason. Magnus seathes his sword, and walks towards Owari, raising his fist. Owari does to, but to the crew's suprise, who gathered on the deck to see what's going on, the two men, originally one and the same, brofist. The fists themselves crack and they both need to open up their Pantheon flames to survive the clash. Their faces seem calm, with Magnus showing no emotion, and Owari showing plessure, but both are in great pain. A magnificent combination of Golden and purple inside the black of the flame is created, and in the same instant, they both decide to back off. Magnus: How many? Owari: Oh, you know...An army. Not many weaklings, most of them good fighters. But Elite Fighters i've got..hmm...id' say seven. Yeah,that's rpobably right. Seven under my command, and one equal. Magnus *He smiles,weirdly enough* How did you name them? Oppression maybe? End? Owari: The Force. Magnus: Simple and powerfull. I like it. The Espada Pirates that are on the ship gather around the two, leaving a distance out of fear, but wanting to see why they're being so friendly. Magnus: C'mon guys. Don't be so supprised. I mean, how could i talk to myself like i hate myself? It's only logical to have a conversation inside my head, outside of it actually, like this. Ray: Not a single part of this is normal. Owari: That's the point Ray. That's why we dig it. Ray: Cut the friendly tone with me, rip off. Owari: Hm? Sensing a bit of despise? Oh, what the hell, you think I'm a stranger? As a matter of fact, i've always been inside your captain. I know every little detail of his life, everything he had thought about, i know it. He turns his back on Magnus, and starts looking at the rest of the crew one by one. Owari: I AM him. I'm just his other side. The one he hasn't let any of you see. I'm the one that liked it when he thought about killing, torturing,or taking advantage...And trust me, he rarely does it, but he thinks of it SOOO much it's not even funny! The Espadas are kinda hesitant. SHould they believe what they hear? Is it indeed a man that is Magnus standing next to him, or is he just a poser? Magnus: It's true, really, whatever he says. He knows me like no one else to be honest...*His face shows some kind of relaxation, like confesion a truth he long kept isnide him ,with his Eybrows tense and his eyes closed. *I mean, you can fool anyone, but not yourself. Owari now looks back at Magnus, he points his finger at him, and simply opens his mouth, breathing some air out. Magnus: I know. Owari: I know you know. The crew asks to explain what's going on, and Magnus answers their question fairly easily. Magnus: Right now, we're both calculating what would happen if we were to do many things...we are coutning and ruling out possibilities... Owari '''A deadlock huh, love? '''Magnus: Then why dont' you leave? I know you dont' wanna fight on the ship. Both Magnus and Owari laugh. Their laughter echoes throughout the empty sea,and the stop eventually. Owari: Anyways. Owari's face gets suddenly too serious. His eyes sharp as a sword, his mout close, and his gaze piercing. He snaps his finger, the one pointed at Magnus, and Magnus' drops dead. With much effort, Magnus reacts to that, and as his body falls back, he manages to regain balance, and stand tall again. Owari Too bad. Hoped that it would save me the trouble of having to to ALL THAT... Now i'll just have to set the plan to action. Owari generates a big amout of Pantheon flames. He uses his haki to make them solid, and it takes fhe form of a jetpack on his back. He takes out some diveces that he kept inside his pockets,attaches them and the engine starts. Smoke comes out of Owari's back, and he grins and looks at Magnus' eyes, feeling like he is looking in the mirror. Owari Bb's Jason. May the best man claim to be the best. And then i kill you. As he flies off with style, his maniacal laughter can be heart fading out... ---- One hour until the even that will change the lives of the Mugen Pirates, who are currecntly still having a fest on the beach We see Marcus now, sitting somwhere, relaxing. He gets a chill down his spine, and flame suddenly passes infront of his eyes. Marcus: Oh, a flame. He suddenly stands up. Marcus: A flame?! Black and gold..That idiot. What does he want now? He reaches out,and grabs the flame. ---- Nothingness around. Only Black. Two pair of eyes open suddenly. "Did he finally meet?'' A dee voice thinks to itself. The eyes are those of a man, and show his power. Calm colelcted, but able to paralyze with one look.'' He takes something out, as we can understand,because suddenly we get a big light source,blinding us. Let's see how things will go... Category:Blog posts